


Charming

by ana181



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: M/M, Prince Chamring, Spindel, True Love, curse, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana181/pseuds/ana181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Avatar: Legend of Korra/Sleeping Beauty crossover, when Bolin turns eighteen and Maleficent's curse is fulfilled, Fauna, Flora, and Merryweather don't have far to go to find their Prince Charming.  It's up to Iroh to defeat Maleficent and break the curse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Gah I suck at summaries.  How about you just read it to find out what happens?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming

“Don’t touch it!” shouted three high-pitched women’s voices in unison.

The shouts and familiar voices broke Bolin out of his hypnosis. He looked over his shoulder at the three old benders running into the room, all of them out of breath. It didn’t take long for him to realize what was happening. His trance had taken him up the stairs to the attic in the pro-bending training room and his fingers were hovering over the needle of a spindle. Remembering the curse, Bolin quickly took a step back, not wanting to prick his finger and fall into a deep sleep. He stepped back a little too quickly, though, because he tripped over his own feet and ended up falling.

By a stroke of bad luck, fate, or the fulfillment of a curse, Bolin fell foreword. His finger landed hard on the spindle and the needled dug deep into his skin. A drop of blood pooled over the wound, and Bolin barely had time to hold his finger up to his face to look at it before his eyes shut. The three woman caught Bolin before he hit the ground.

“Oh what ever are we going to do?” asked Fauna.

There was a bed in the room conveniently enough, and they struggled to move Bolin’s heavy body onto the bed. He wasn’t fat, just extremely muscular. All his strength, though, couldn’t fight away the curse.

“Go kill that Maleficent witch,” said Merryweather, her anger bubbling over. Her fingers were itching to blast Maleficent with all the water in the sea.

“We cannot kill her,” chimed in Flora, reminding her friends that they were old and could no longer fight against such a strong woman. “I know someone who can kill her and break the curse.”

“Who?” asked the two in unison.

“Iroh.”

“Oh yes, yes! Iroh!” The women cheered.

“Hurry girls,” said Flora, running out of the rooms. The two other followed suit, and soon they were all zooming out of the gym into the heart of Republic City.

 

* * *

 

 

Iroh wasn’t hard to find. When he wasn’t traveling the world, he was only ever in three places: his apartment, Bolin’s apartment, and the Jasmine Dragon. The three women found him sipping tea at the Jasmine Dragon.

“Iroh!” shouted Flora. “Bolin is in trouble!”

Flora did not have to say anything more. Iroh jumped to his feet, forgetting everything except that Bolin needed him. He followed the women out the door and stole a car. The drive to Bolin’s apartment was quick; Iroh pushed the car to its limits and ignored all the traffic laws. The women filled him in on the details, all of them talking at once.

“When Bolin was born, his parents got involved with bad company,” started Fauna. “They made enemies with a terrible fire bender, Maleficent. She has an incredible power, her natural talent and supernatural abilities combine to make her a force to be reckoned with.”

“Oh she is a bitch!” exploded Merryweather. “She could do so much with her abilities, but instead she curses innocent children.”

“What kind of abilities does she have?” asked Iroh, already accessing his strengths and weaknesses. He was forming a battle plan, but he needed more information.

“She is an amazing fire bender. She is also blessed with magic and the ability to turn into a dragon at will.”

“That is a lie,” said Iroh, immediately rejecting the idea. It did not sound plausible.

“Then how else can you explain why Bolin has now fallen into a never ending sleep, a curse brought on by his eighteenth birthday?”

“Tell me more,” demanded Iroh. He was willing to accept the impossible if Bolin’s life was on the line.

“He is currently in a deep sleep and will be until his true love kisses him to awaken him.”

“I have a feeling it won’t be that simple,” said Iroh. He was in general mode.

“Most likely Maleficent will be there, and in dragon form.”

“Bring it on,” said Iroh, pulling into the parking lot of the pro-bending gym. As soon as Iroh stepped out of the car, a tall woman stepped out of the building.

“Hello Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather,” said Maleficent, nodding her head at the old women. “And who are you?”

“General Iroh,” said Iroh, hoping throwing his title out there might inspire some sort of fear in the lady. It had no effect.

“And what do you think you’re doing here?”

“Saving Bolin.”

Maleficent’s laugh was the ugliest thing Iroh had ever heard. It resonated with evil and the sadistic joy of making people suffer.

“You’ll have to go through me first!”

Iroh had never seen a dragon, but he always imagined them to be long and slender. Maleficent was nothing of the sort. As a dragon, her neck was long and thick, and she had a short, tall, wide, and muscular body. Her black scales absorbed all the sunlight, but in contrast, the purple membrane of her wings and her collar allowed light to pass through it. Green flames foamed at the mouth.

Iroh stepped up to the plate, his stance wide to keep his balance. He took a deep breath before shooting flames out of his fists, rising in the air like a rocket. Iroh had been inmany nasty situations in his short lifetime, but the one he found himself in now was by far the worst. This time, the stakes were much higher than just his life. Bolin’s life was hanging in the balance. If he lost, Bolin would be trapped at eighteen forever, never able to live out the life he deserved.

Fighting a dragon was like nothing Iroh had ever experienced. It was hard to get any attacks in and maneuver in the air, swerving away from the intense flames and the long limbs. Iroh was aiming for the eyes, hoping that if he blinded Maleficent, he would have an upper hand. Of course, she could just go crazy and kill him in a blind rampage.

He blinded her just in time. Iroh fell back down to earth, having lost his fuel. Maleficent searched wildly for him, and Iroh tried to keep as quite as he could as he avoided her large legs. It did not help that the three old women were making noise, oh-ing and ah-ing like a spectator at a sporting event.

Iroh kept a dagger on his belt at all times. It wasn’t anything big, the blade was short, yet sharp, and it fit perfectly in every hiding place imaginable. He had spent long nights with his grandmother Mai. She had taught him the art of dealing with sharp, bladed weapons. As he held the hilt in his hands, he hoped with all his might that all he had learned had not disappeared. He hadn’t practiced once since he left home, and doubts formed in the back of his mind. He tried to shaking them loose, knowing from experience that if he let himself second-guess himself, he’d fail.

He carefully took aim before launching the dagger with all his might into the spot he believed a dragon’s heart to be. Maleficent’s agonized scream was worse than her laugh. Iroh had to cover his ears to try to block out the noise, but he knew he’d be haunted for the rest of his life by that sound in his dreams. The dragon started to sway, its large form about to lose balance and hit the ground hard. Iroh dove out of the way, taking shelter behind the car, pulling the three women with him.

They watched Maleficent change before their eyes back into a woman. She was dead; no doubt, no movement was visible from where they hid.

“We’ll deal with the body,” said Merryweather, placing a hand on the Iroh’s shoulder. “Go wake our boy back up.”

How Iroh managed to climb up the attic stairs, he couldn’t tell you. His legs were like jell-o and he struggled for each breath. When he found Bolin, his first thought was that he was dead. His hands were folder over his chest like a corpse resting in a coffin. Then Iroh saw the rhythmic rise and fall of Bolin’s chest and knew he wasn’t too late. Iroh crossed the room quickly, a triumphant smile forming on his face. Suddenly, he paused at the side of the bed. Iroh was hit with a strong feeling of doubt.

_Only true loves kiss can wake him,_ thought Iroh, remembering Flora’s words. _What if my kiss won’t wake him?_ Finding out he wasn’t Bolin’s true love would be worse than losing him forever. Iroh debated walking away, lying to the old women that he had been too late. However, there was still a chance that Bolin would wake up, that he was Bolin’s true love. He had come so far, killed a dragon, he couldn’t give up now.

Iroh held Bolin’s head lovingly in his hands, raising his head just a bit. It seemed like centuries to Iroh: leaning in for the kiss, his lips brushing Bolin’s, and then the heart stopping moment as he waited for some kind of result. When Bolin’s eyes opened, Iroh collapsed to his knees in relief.

“Why hello, Prince Charming,” said Bolin, smiling down at Iroh.

“Oh, c’mere you.” Iroh had risen to his feet and was pulling Bolin off the bed. He wrapped his arms tightly around Bolin, vowing to never let him go, and dove in for a long, passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for day 5 of Broh week. I stretched the theme, charming, just a little bit to make it Prince Charming.


End file.
